


Crossing Strings

by Konohoe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Red String of Fate, its cute i swear, josh and niall are just friends wink wink, just an idea i got one day!, liam is just a big teddy bear, louis throws things, not sure where this is going, too much angsty niall, zayn is just done w niall lmao, ziall if you squint - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konohoe/pseuds/Konohoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossing strings. The act of finding love. </p><p>Niall was going to be sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crossing Strings

**Author's Note:**

> Quick intro into the au.  
> Red string of fate.  
> Seers, blanks, granters  
> Presentation happens around 17th-18th birthday. when the person wakes up on that birthday, they normally can tell what they are based on what strings they see, if any at all.  
> Seers are rarely presented to the public, and are normally in hiding. They cannot see their own strings, (if they even have one). Normally the ones to cross strings, also known as helping people find each other.  
> Blanks are the most commonly presented. cant see any strings :^)  
> granters are just the people can only see family strings and stuff ; they normally don’t tell any seers in their family about their string 
> 
> itS REALLY CONFUSING IM SORRY

The moment Niall knew he was a seer was the moment his heart dropped into his stomach.  

He was a seer. A _seer_.

Seer. Can't see their own string (better that way, they said).The only ones to help others find their string partners. Hard as hell to find one, let alone _present_ as one.

And as much as Niall helped people, he did not want to get involved in people's love affairs. He's heard the stories. Not everyone got happy endings.

He was hating it already. 

As the reality of his situation sunk in, he slowly realised that he was laying on his floor, arms and legs spread out, as if he was trying to sink into the floor.

And he didn't want to move.

_Ever._

A small sigh came from the door, which, apparently had opened during Niall's crisis. 

"Ni. It's not the end of the world."

"Yes it is, Z. You don't under _stand_." The blond whined and shut his eyes. "You're a blank! I'd rather be a blank than a seer any day!"

Blank. One who doesn't see strings. Most people presented as blanks.

"I don't see the problem. All you've gotta do is cross strings or summat." The raven-haired boy said, leaning against the door frame, an amused look drawn across his features.

Crossing strings. The act of finding love. 

Niall was going to be sick.

"It's harder than it looks." He mumbled annoyed, and sat up awkwardly. His eyes glanced across his room before landing on Zayn. He frowned at him.

"How's mine look, Ni?"

"Why would I tell you?" He retorted grumpily, bitterness very obviously laced in his tone. He wasn't going to tell him that the string was rather bright and sturdy looking. He'd studied up on what string appearance meant in his own time (can't blame him for being curious). Zayn's relationship would be a stable one, and apparently, he'd already met his string partner.   
  
Niall was a little jealous, to be honest. He had no idea if he had string or not, though it was more likely that he didn't. Not every seer was lucky enough to get one.   
  
He struggled a little, but managed to stand up, using his bed as support.   
  
"You realize, no one really knows 'cept me, right? You could tell your family you're a granter or whatever."   
  
"They'd know. I'm not the best liar, Z."   
  
He shrugged again. "No matter what you do, we're still meeting up with the lads."   
  
The blond groaned, his shoulders slumping. "Do we  _have_ to?" He whined a little. Zayn merely nodded and, finally, entered the room. He wandered over to Niall's desk, and picked up the boy's phone. It was then tossed to Niall, whom caught it clumsily.   
  
"C'mon. Let's go and forget about your crisis."   
  
Niall followed him reluctantly out the door. 


	2. Chasing Strings

Niall was _not_ happy. Not. One. Bit.   
  
Zayn had practically dragged (okay maybe he willingly went) the blond to the usual pub the lads were found in.

On the car ride over, Niall had kept silent, brooding in the passenger seat. Well, aside for the occasional whine. (Zayn had finally questioned him after the fifth one. Something about strings was mumbled).   
  
The first thing both boys saw as soon as they entered was none other than Louis throwing a fry into Harry’s hair, and Liam trying not to laugh.   
  
The only people in the place was just their group, honestly. Which meant less strings for Niall to deal with.   
  
Niall just slumped into the booth they were in, getting a strange look from Liam, who glanced at Zayn as if expecting an explanation. Zayn had merely shrugged.   
  
Niall thought Zayn shrugged too much.

  
  
  
Throughout the night, Niall gradually fell into a comfortable state of mind, ignoring the strings twisted up on the table. He didn’t pay any mind to the fact that the threads were knotted, not one leading out the door.   
  
He wouldn’t say anything about that at all.   
  
And he almost felt guilty about it.   
  
_Almost._

  
  
Harry eventually found the fries lodged in his hair, however drunk. Which led to him whining into Liam’s shoulder, and Liam giving Louis a look.   
  
Niall felt a soft smile tugging at his mouth.   
  
Maybe he was having a little fun. 

  
  
Only when Niall was on his way back to the restroom was he cornered by Louis.   
  
“Look, man. You’ve been actin’ all sorts of weird tonight. What’s up in that Irish brain of yours?” He looked genuinely concerned for the blond.   
  
“Nothin’, Lou. Just been thinking.” Niall gave a small smile, and rubbed an eye.   
  
“Alright. Talk when you’re ready. I understand, mate.” And Louis trotted back to the group, a grin on his face.

  
Niall joined them again just a few moments later.  
  
  
  
\--  
  
  
When Niall woke up in the morning, the first thing he noticed was that he was definitely not in his bed.   
  
Or in his apartment, for that matter.

  
His back hurt. He hated couches.   
  
  
He squinted, eyes slowly adjusting to light, and the dull ache in his head.   
  


"Glad t'see you're finally awake, Nialler." The weary tone came from somewhere behind him. 

"Mh, Liam?" Niall mumbled, hand running over his face as he sat up. "Why am I 'ere?" 

"Zayn said you forgot your keys. Then said that I wasn't allowed to take you back to your place. Sounds like  _he_  was making excuses for you."   
  
"But my keys were in pocket." The blond felt around for the lump in his jeans. "Still there, actually." He frowned over at the larger man.    
  
Liam shrugged.   
  
  
His friends _really_ shrugged too much. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im super sorry that its so short,, but im planning on hoPEFULLY updating this at least once or twice a week,, but hey look !! new chapter,,
> 
> oh!! if you want to talk,, my twitter is @lashtonbab :^)


End file.
